


Earning Nicknames

by aroseofstone (Adams1422)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/pseuds/aroseofstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how David earned his nickname from Billie Piper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenscupcake/gifts).



> This is for Britt! I wanted to surprise you with a little prezzie since you've had a bit of a rough go lately (and because I love you). I really, really hope you like it! Please let me know what you think, (even if you aren't Britt!) this is my first time ever writing RPF!! Also a thanks to Lisa for encouraging me to write this!!! Okay, I'm stopping now. <3

David jumped when a loud bang sounded from his trailer door. He hopped up from his chair and walked the few steps over to the door, opening it with a friendly grin. He was completely unsurprised by the face who greeted him from the other side. He stepped back without a word, opening the door wider.

“Dave,” Billie said warmly as she climbed the couple stairs. He wrapped her up in a hug as soon as she crossed the threshold. He’d been increasingly affectionate ever since they shot the kiss for New Earth. He was driving her up a wall with all his little touches and hot glances that he thought he was so subtle with. If he wasn’t going to do anything about the growing tension between them, she sure as hell would. She was a woman on a mission. 

She ran her hands lightly down his back, ghosting them over his bum. He jumped skittishly, looking down at her with wide eyes. He didn’t comment though. Of course he didn’t. She got the feeling that he was constantly worried about scaring her off. She made him nervous. 

“So,” she said lightly, stepping away from him, “how’s your afternoon going, Tennant?”

He cleared his throat, gesturing to the script pages strewn about his small table.

Billie grinned, striding over to see what he was going over. He was preparing for their next scene together (though she was positive he couldn’t get any more ready if he tried). They were currently in the middle of shooting Tooth and Claw. The Doctor and Rose seemed to be especially touchy-feely in this episode (Billie knew that likely had more to do with the ever-increasing tension between them than anything else). The urge to touch him – to run her fingers through his hair, caress his arm, nibble on his delicious bottom lip- was stronger every single time they were in a room together. On top of being easily on of the most gorgeous men she’d ever set eyes on, he was also the sweetest, dorkiest man she knew. It was ridiculously endearing. 

“D’you want to run some lines together? Or maybe just relax a little? There’s no telling how long you’ve been poring over this script,” she teased, giving him the grin that she knew made his knees give out a little. She saw his eyes latch on to the little teasing flash of her tongue, stopping his answer in its wake. 

“David?” she asked after a second of silence from her best friend, stifling a laugh at his dazed expression. She could only imagine what images his mind had conjured up that were able to keep his gob shut.

“Huh?” he asked articulately, giving his head a slight shake. 

“Oh! Suppose we could both use a bit of a break, yeah?” he asked, eyebrows arching high on his forehead. She nodded, already heading over to the small couch in the corner of his trailer. David trailed after her, plopping down right beside her. He was the picture of grace and elegance. 

“You want me to put a film in, then?” Billie teased when he sat beside her.

“Right,” he muttered, standing up again, attempting to hide the pale pink flush coloring his cheeks. He popped some mindless comedy into the player, not really stopping to see what he even put in before he made his way back to the couch to sit next to Billie again. 

Though the couch was small, it wasn’t small enough that they had to sit with their thighs flush against each other. When David sat down, he left a good few inches of space between them. She couldn’t have that. She scooted over immediately, the left side of her body pressed right up against the right side of his. Her hand landed on his thigh. It was such a natural move that David almost didn’t react. Almost. She felt his thigh twitch beneath her hand and bit back a smirk, drawing light circles on his leg through the Doctor’s pinstriped trousers. David coughed, shifting like he didn’t quite know what to do with all six feet of his body. Apparently he settled on resting his hands in his lap, lacing his fingers together. 

She kept tracing patterns on his leg, moving up his thigh slowly. His breathing sped up. His cheeks flushed. He tried very, very hard to concentrate on the film that he didn’t even know the name of.

He could feel his trousers tightening by the second. If she didn’t stop soon there would be no way he could hide his body’s reaction. 

“Bills,” he whispered hoarsely. When had that happened to his voice?

“Yeah, Dave?” she whispered back, eyes locked on her hand’s movement. 

He didn’t answer apart from shifting lower down the couch, long legs spreading out a little more. Billie bit her lip, swallowing hard. Soon he would have to make a decision. He’d have to decide if they were finally going to address this issue between them. (By undressing each other, of course.)

“David, look at me,” Billie said, lifting her eyes from her hand. His head turned, eyes wide, terrified. She shifted up a bit, bringing their heads level with each other. 

“Billie,” he said softly. He shifted his shoulders. Their faces were close enough that he could feel her breath puffing softly against his face. He swallowed, bringing his face closer to hers slowly, giving her time to pull away and put an end to this once and for all. She didn’t, of course. This is what she’s wanted since she met him.  
Their lips met softly. A needy noise filled David’s ears. He wasn’t sure who it came from. 

Suddenly her hands were buried in his hair, her lips moving roughly against his. He groaned. Their angle was frustrating and awkward. Not optimal for kissing at all. Billie took it upon herself to fix this.

She straddled his lap before he knew what happened, her lips somehow never leaving his. His hands settled on her hips, holding her firmly against him. He was half hard already, erection pressing against her core fantastically. She whimpered, grinding down against him. Her knickers were soaked through. It was actually embarrassing how quickly he made her frantic with desire. He didn’t even have to do anything special. When he did simple things like tugging his ear she wanted to push him against the nearest wall and snog the breath out of him. He was too delicious for his own good and he knew it. He played innocent, but she knew he was aware of what exactly he did to people. 

She pulled her lips away from his, kissing down his throat hungrily. She would have to do her best not to leave any marks on his perfect neck since they had to shoot soon. She couldn’t help but give it a little nibble on her way down though. He growled when she nipped at his skin, hips bucking up against her. 

Billie set to unbuttoning his shirt and had it undone in record time, pushing it off his shoulders and working his t-shirt up over his head. His hair stood on-end. She ran her nails lightly down his chest, drawing a hiss out of him. 

Before he knew what happened, Billie was on her knees in front of him, cupping his cock through his trousers. He twitched beneath her palm, hips jumping up to meet her. She unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, nudging his hips to encourage him to lift them for her. He did without hesitation. She caught his trousers and pants, pulling them down his legs and letting them pool on the floor. He managed to work his feet out of them, kicking them aside. 

When he looked down at her, Billie was biting her lip hard, eyes fixed on his hard cock. She reached out, closing her fist around his base and giving him a slow stroke upward.

“Oh god,” he moaned, head falling back against the couch, baring his gorgeous neck to her line of sight.

“I see why you chose your name now,” Billie said, voice thick with teasing and lust, “Teninch.”

His head snapped up from the couch, a startled laugh bubbling out of his throat. Before he could comment her lips closed around the head of his cock, tongue swirling around him.

“Fuck,” he hissed, fists clenching convulsively at his sides.

“Bi- Bills,” he whimpered, breathing heavily.

She bobbed her head, taking him deeper. She stroked what wasn’t in her mouth with her fist. Three seconds in and he was already going to lose his mind. It had been too long. He’d wanted her for so long. He glanced down. The sight that greeted him nearly made him lose it. He snapped his eyes shut.

“Billie, you have to stop. I’m not going to last.”

She gave him a final lick along his entire length, pressing a kiss to the tip before she stood up and promptly started stripping. David didn’t know a person could get naked that quickly. He should have known better than to doubt Billie Piper. 

She straddled his lap again, grinding her soaked core against his cock. He groaned at her heat. She was impossibly wet and hot for him. The thought that he had done this to her made him whimper her name. 

“God Billie… You’re so wet for me,” he groaned, guiding her hips against him. 

“Always am for you,” she said. She reached down to grab his length. She teased the head over her clit, driving both of them mad before she lined him up with her entrance and sank down on him. 

They moaned each other’s names in unison, both stilling to give themselves time to adjust. David stretched her walls perfectly, filling her like no other lover ever had. 

Once they were both ready to move, David helped guide her hips. They quickly found a perfect rhythm. He wasn’t quite hitting the place inside of her that he knew would have her groaning his name with every thrust. After working at it for a minute, he hit it. He knew as soon as it happened. Billie’s eyes rolled back, a breathy scream tearing out of her throat. 

One of his hands came up to cup her breast, circling her nipple with his thumb. Her hands were back in his hair, scraping along his scalp, drawing long, low moans out of him. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer, Bills,” he moaned, bucking his hips in time with her thrusts.

“Me either,” she whimpered, riding him faster and harder. 

They came together, her walls clenching so hard around him he saw stars. He spilled inside of her, growling her name. 

She collapsed on top of him in a sweaty heap, both of them gasping for breath. He caressed her back lazily, pressing soft kisses to the crown of her head. 

Once they had command of their limbs, she moved to get off of him and head to his bathroom to clean up.

“Billie,” she heard his panicked voice call from behind her. She turned around to see him standing a few feet behind her.

“We didn’t… We didn’t use…”

“It’s okay,” Billie laughed, “I’m on the pill. No worries.”

He visibly relaxed, shoulders slumping in relief. 

After the two of them cleaned up and got back into a semi-dressed state, they curled back up on the couch, snuggling up together. 

“Billie…” David said suspiciously, peering down at the top of her head.

“Yes, David?” she asked with a grin.

“What did you come here for today?”

“Seemed like you could do with a bit of relaxing, that’s all.”

They were quiet for a while before her felt Billie’s shoulders shaking with laughter.

“What is it?” he asked, arching an eyebrow that she couldn’t see from her position tucked under his chin. She lifted her head to look at him with a smirk.

“Teninch. That one’s gonna stick for a while.”


End file.
